


【警探組】好感大作戰(噗浪安價)

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※基本上漢康之間有設定好感度，中間的選項有一些是在骰好感的，有一方滿10點好感，安價即結束。※這次沒有把選項列出來所以部分段落銜接看起來會有點奇怪，請見諒。※下面附上原網址，推薦去看看大家都骰了什麼還有誰的好感為什麼加了，比較有趣XDhttps://www.plurk.com/p/niny2g





	【警探組】好感大作戰(噗浪安價)

漢克永遠都忘不了那一晚的雪。

「殺死你不是我任務的一環。」康納在天台上扔下槍，走過他身邊：「希望你能早日走出喪子的陰霾。」

漢克知道他要去殺誰，就算現在暫時不行動，待會RK800還是會去找他口中的「異常仿生人首領」，他該做的就是轉身舉起槍口喝止，繼續阻止康納下樓。

仿生人現在沒有武裝了，只要一發子彈就可以……

但是漢克做不到，對於一個將後背讓出來給你表示沒有敵意的人，他不該，也不能動手。

他最後沒有回頭，而康納也是。

有規律的腳步聲在樓梯間逐漸遠去。

漢克本來以為這就是他和仿生搭檔的永別，但他們下次見面竟然就在不久後。

耶利哥在和政府談判，雖然過程有些磕磕绊绊但總體來說是在朝一個好的方向緩慢前進著，漢克會在新聞裡聽到關於這件事的最新進展，每當這個時候，他會不合時宜地想起一個人。

馬庫斯還好好的，這表示那小子的任務失敗了吧，漢克不知道自己究竟應該感到欣慰或者是別的什麼，破碎的玻璃窗可以直接換新，心裡曾被擊出的裂縫也可以彌合，卻終究是會留下痕跡的。

漢克還是繼續喝酒，繼續吃高熱量飲食，這一份漢堡和汽水內含一天所需的兩倍膽固醇和熱量……他怎麼就記起來了呢。

他擦拭著手上的芥末醬，突然看到街邊有個人影一閃而過，回神的時候他已經拔腿追了上去，無暇理會蓋瑞在後面叫：「你還沒吃完呢老小子！是看見鬼了嗎？」

可不就是鬼嗎！

漢克爆發出前所未有的腿力追上了那個跑步有點不穩的身影，一把揪住他的肩膀扳過來：「康納！！」

仿生人穿著一套寬大的暗色衣服，頭上戴著一頂毛帽子藏起了LED燈和髮型，他的眼神有些許慌張但很快就鎮定下來，他抬起頭，以和從前一模一樣的語調說：「是的，副隊長？」

「果然是你……」漢克捏著他的上臂：「你他媽的去哪了！我以為你死了！」

康納沉默著，漢克感覺得到隔著厚外套傳來的顫抖，這怎麼會呢？仿生人不會感到冷，也不會……害怕？

（「仿生人不會感到恐懼。」「異常仿生人會。」）

「康納，你……」漢克吃驚地打量著他，RK800的膝蓋布料有破損，仔細看的話破洞裡面是種不自然的，非膚色的白。

「你受傷了。」漢克咬了咬牙：「走，跟我回去。」漢克想都沒想就這麼說了，說完以後他自己愣了一下，而康納也呆滯了，安卓眨了眨眼，說：「不。」

「為什麼不！看你這鬼樣子，這些天是在外面胡亂遊蕩吧！」安德森副隊長拽他：「而且，而且──」

「──你把我家玻璃撞破還沒修好！」漢克叫道。

康納別過臉：「抱歉，我的錯，我有上報修理申請的經費了，但是我的任務失敗，模控生命大概因此作廢了我的請求……」

其實玻璃已經換好了，先別說會不會遭竊的問題，在這種天氣裡家裡開著個洞可是要冷壞老聖伯納犬的。漢克決定不管三七二十一，先將康納騙回去再說。

「那你就更應該負責來我家釘好窗戶。」安德森副隊長板起臉：「你有想過相撲嗎？可憐的老伙計這些天都只能躲在我的沙發底下取暖！」

「相撲……」

在康納露出動搖的時候，漢克硬是拉著他塞進老爺車裡：「走走！」

「現在應該還是你的上班時間……」

「管他的呢！」

漢克將抗拒的安卓強制帶走，途中逼問出他下了天台以後去哪裡，也知道現在的RK800並不見容於耶利哥，漢克吁了口氣：「你暫時待在我家吧。」

而這個「暫時」，不知不覺一待就是兩年。

康納剛回家時的情緒並不是很穩定，或許是仿生人的PTSD也不一定，漢克花了大把的耐心在他身上，告訴他這裡很安全，再也不會有人傷害他。

漢克出門時康納成天和相撲待在一起，就這樣過了一個月，老警察逐漸習慣回家後會看到一輪光圈飄在黑暗中的時候，康納不見了。

他是自己走的，家門鎖得好好的，相撲的盆子是滿的，家裡也被整理過一遍，洗完的衣服熨好疊整齊，桌上還擺著給他的晚餐，康納第一次動手為他做食物，那是一鍋能保證在他回家前不會輕易冷掉的濃湯，用保溫鍋子裝著。

他做了很多，唯獨沒有留下隻言片語。

「……相撲，他什麼時候走的？」

狗當然無法回答這個問題，牠只是輕輕蹭著漢克的褲腿，發出低沉的哀鳴。

「別難過老伙計，他會回來的……他會回來的。也許他只是出門買個東西呢？」漢克撫摸大狗的背脊喃喃說。

在那三天之後，漢克喝完了酒不小心又拿出了那把手槍擺在桌上發呆。

他看著看著，拾起它打開彈匣，裡面還有一發，那發遲遲沒能發射的子彈。

喀，漢克感覺自己的手在抖，他撫過槍口，想起康納曾經問他這把槍是拿來幹什麼的，他當初回答是俄羅斯輪盤。為什麼會這麼簡單告訴他呢？或許他也一直想要某個人來阻止自己，但是當時的康納什麼也沒說。他是個安卓，為了任務而生，當然也不在乎他一個糟老頭的死活……

槍口抵在太陽穴的感覺和之前一樣冰涼，漢克的呼吸急促，他有預感，就是這一發，扣下去，一切將會終結。

然後他家的玻璃又一次碎了，但這次不是廚房，是客廳。

「副隊長！副隊長！」他的安卓手腳並用跌進來：「不要！」

漢克放下槍，冷冷地望著他：「離家出走好玩嗎？」

「我──」

「不關你的事，」漢克說：「我死了，也不關你的事。」

「不是的，不是……」康納半跪起來，額角紅得鮮豔：「對不起，我只是……」

「別說了。」

漢克搖搖晃晃走過來，像是要確認對方不是幻覺一般，用幾乎是勒住的力道緊抱康納，龐大的身軀在這瞬間壓得RK800動彈不得，康納將臉埋進漢克寬厚的肩，受損的膝蓋抵著地支撐住人類的重量：「我不會再走了。」

「漢克。」康納輕輕喚他，帶著討好的小心翼翼：「我現在不在警局工作了，以後都這樣叫你可以嗎？」

老警察的身體挪了一下，將他從地上拉起來：「當然……可以。小渾蛋。好了，現在說說你這幾天都去了哪裡吧。」

康納略顯侷促：「我去了耶利哥。」

「什麼？你就不怕──」漢克扳著他的臉和手看了又看：「他們有沒有把你怎樣？」

「沒有，我決定去向他們把話說開，他們連結我的系統確認我是異常仿生人，也諒解了我。」

「就這麼簡單？」漢克難以置信：「仿生人還真是……單純？那麼你以後打算怎麼辦？」

「當然是留在漢克身邊。」RK800認真道：「而且，是以正式的身分。」

「正式的……什麼身分！」

「我不用再躲藏，不用擔心……你和他們都是這樣告訴我的。」仿生人對他笑了笑：「根據臨時法案，登記在耶利哥的仿生人可以選擇和人類共同生活，我拿到了身分，現在是你家的安卓了，漢克。」

「別這麼說，」漢克道：「你不是任何人的物品，你是屬於你自己的，康納，你是自由的。」

「嗯，好。」

「但是，」漢克想起了什麼，他深吸一口氣：「你為什麼就這樣跑了？！一點消息都不留？我以為你——現在給我說清楚！」

「我是抱著可能會被耶利哥報廢的覺悟去的，」RK800低聲說：「如果真的發生那種事，我希望你不要知道，就當作我是任性離家出走，再度流落街頭⋯⋯你總會牽掛我的，你就是這樣的人。但我沒料到⋯⋯」他看了一眼那把左輪，燈又開始閃紅：「以後不會了，我保證以後去哪裡都跟你說，別說不關我的事，我會怕。好嗎漢克？」

老男人手法略粗暴地揉他的頭髮，像是要逃避關於槍的話題：「好了沒事了，別怕⋯⋯我剛剛就是一時生氣，你向我保證，我也向你保證，很公平。」

時光靜靜流逝，康納在仿生人雇用法通過以前住在漢克家，這一等就是兩年，終於，他有機會再回到警局。今晚，他決定要為自己和漢克慶祝一下——康納打算做一道好菜。不，一道不夠，要一桌好菜才更有慶祝的氣氛。話雖如此，食物全都是要進漢克肚子裡的，也不能做太多了。康納想了想，決定做凱撒沙拉、千層麵、奶凍。

他其實並沒有搭載家務烹飪模組，也一直沒安裝──模控生命現在專門賣這些的，某些軟體比硬體都還貴，還因為機型不同而有記憶型號碼的相對應特殊金鑰，網路上倒是也有不少破解版，但是第一，那犯法，第二，會有安全性的危險。

所以康納一直就像個普通人類那樣，看著網路上的食譜學做菜，他炒菜下油、下鹽可以精準到一分不差，如此這般按圖索驥做出來的東西倒也不偏不倚，至少漢克從來沒因為味道嫌棄過。

找到了他需要的食譜以後，康納忽然覺得或許他可以第一次嘗試以自己的意見改動一下，漢克也這麼建議過。(「說過了不要放青椒！換成其他的不好嗎！」)

首先，要不要改動沙拉裡熱量最高的醬汁的配方呢？

為了漢克的健康，高熱量的沙拉醬當然要改！康納憑著學做健康料理接近兩年的經驗，不靠網路自己琢磨出了一個新配方，做出了少鹽少油的醬汁！

接下來是千層麵，這是漢克的最愛之一，熱量理所當然地很高，為了慶祝也就做給漢克吃吧，不過聽說最近有一種叫香菜的植物很流行，營養價值也不錯，或許可以參考。還有蒜和韭菜等，也是相當健康的食材。

要不要在千層麵裡加入大量香菜跟韭菜和蒜頭呢？

為了給漢克健康營養的主餐，除了傳統千層麵的白醬和紅醬以外，他還用心地使用了第三種──青醬，不過這個青醬並不是原本意義的青醬，而是用香菜、韭菜、蒜頭、薑、蔥等等打成糊的構成，風味十分獨特。

麵皮、薄薄一層紅醬、淺淺一層白醬、一大坨青醬……最後撒上些許乳酪絲送進烤箱，康納滿意地點頭，轉身著手準備最後一道甜點。

奶凍要減糖，用低脂鮮奶做都是必須的，為了增添獨特的創意性，還要加點什麼材料進去才好呢？

……或許漢克對新東西的接受度沒有高到可以一連吃下三樣，康納想，那麼就放黑糖蜜進去吧，做成雙色的甜點，他應該會喜歡的。

在黑白奶凍上裝飾了薄荷葉與紅色小漿果後送入冰箱冰鎮等待漢克回家，康納愉快地坐在地上摟著相撲，一同期待安德森副隊長回家。

漢克回家了！他也帶了禮物要給康納！

「嘿康納，慶祝你明天回去上班，這是大家為你準備的！」漢克拿出一套深藍色的底特律市警警服，上面躺著一塊寫著「康納」的名牌。

「沒有漢克單獨為我準備的東西嗎？」坐在地上的仿生人說：「從明天起，我又能叫你『副隊長』了。」

「咳……」漢克可疑地別過頭轉移話題：「你先進去試穿合不合身，不合要改。」

康納發現漢克好像還隱藏了什麼，但是談判專家選擇看破不說破，乖巧配合地跑進浴室去整裝了。

當他穿著嶄新的警服出來時，發現漢克：

康納走出浴室前感覺有點緊張，他對鏡再三確認自己的名牌別得一點角度都沒歪。出來時他看見漢克正蹲在相撲旁邊試圖抬牠的肚子，卻因為RK800突然開門的聲響而嚇了一跳一屁股坐倒：「哦！穿好了嗎！怎麼……挺快的嘛！」

「你藏了什麼，漢克？」康納歪著腦袋問。

「……你就不能當作不知道，待會再假裝驚喜？」

「我忍不到待會。」康納說，然後安卓跑過去將他最喜歡的人類和大狗狗一起擁抱住，安德森一家在地板上快樂地撲成一團。

康納也趁機摸出了相撲肚子底下露出半截的禮物，那會是：

一個長形的盒子，康納拉掉上面的緞帶打開來，裡面躺著一條新的領帶，領帶旁邊還有一把掛著吊飾的鑰匙。

他只需要掃描一眼就知道這是家門鑰匙，和他丟掉的那把一模一樣。

前天他和漢克出門處理一些事情，發現現行犯扒手，RK800立刻追上去制伏對方，人是順利捉到了，但他放在口袋裡的鑰匙卻不幸掉出來還恰好落進水溝蓋的縫隙中，康納難過得很，趴在上面看了很久試圖還撬起水溝蓋下去汙水裡撿，漢克死拖活拉阻止了他，最後終於用「我會給你新的！」說服了固執的安卓。

「謝謝你，漢克！」

康納拿起鑰匙和領帶，發現剛剛那個被領帶壓住的吊飾的造型是：

「這像相撲一樣可愛。」連結著鑰匙的卡通圖案大型犬吊飾晃啊晃的，康納放在聖伯納眼前逗牠，相撲盯著看了一會才趴了回去。

「還有這個像漢克的風格。」康納輕輕撫摸那條領帶和底色對比鮮豔的鱗紋：「我很高興，對於自己是這個家的一份子，還擁有和你們相像的東西。」

「那你之後是不是也該送我和相撲有你的風格的東西？」漢克開玩笑說。

「我的……風格嗎？」康納喃喃說。

「哈！我只是開個玩笑。」

康納站了起來：「你說得很對，漢克，等我拿到第一筆薪水就送你們禮物！請不要拒絕！」

老警官大笑：「好吧，那我很期待，對了，今晚吃什麼？」

康納端出了第一道沙拉！少鹽少油的醬汁究竟會獲得什麼評價呢！

「還不錯，和以前的味道不太一樣呢。」漢克吃了幾口以後這麼說。

康納立刻表示這是他自己想的配方！沒有參考其他人的食譜，獨創的！

「真行啊你，」漢克誇他：「那麼主菜是什麼？我很期待！」

「你喜歡的！」RK800樂顛顛地從保溫模式的烤箱裡拿出一個陶瓷容器，融化的起司散發著焦香，不過仔細一聞，好像又參雜了一些和普通千層麵不同的味道⋯⋯

漢克的刑警直覺告訴他這道料理不尋常，於是他開口問：「這也是你的創意料理嗎？加了什麼？」

「是的！我調配了富含各種維生素的蔬菜醬汁，有香菜、蔥、青椒、蒜頭、韭菜、薑、芹菜、苦瓜，為了讓味道突出些還有很少量的辣椒和八角……」康納一一說出，而漢克的表情逐漸扭曲，但是他並沒有對此表示任何意見，只是深吸一口氣：「我知道了。來吧。」

安德森副隊長表情凝重地挖起第一勺千層麵，這一口裡面綠色占了大多數，和紅醬還有白醬混在一起的比例嚴重失調，綜合蔬菜糊的味道已經隨熱氣飄到鼻端了，漢克下意識屏住呼吸將它塞進嘴裡。

就算努力不去感受氣味，它在口裡的表演也足夠「精彩」，噢天啊，裡面甚至還有特意沒絞碎到底的各種蔬菜顆粒口感，脆脆的。每嚼一口就會迸發出不同的地獄新滋味。

難以下嚥這個詞是真的，漢克想，他的喉嚨彷彿設下了路障在激烈抗拒這一坨軟爛東西的進入，但是這是康納特地為他做的，他必需發揮意志力──！

咕咚，漢克喉結微動，過了似乎有一百年那麼久的時間，他總算是成功吞下去了。

而眼前，只少了一小口的主餐持續對他散發熱情的蒸氣。

看到漢克痛苦的表情以後康納的反應會是：

本來就在認真觀察漢克對料理反應的警用型仿生人完全能從表情中讀到他對這道料理的評價，康納伸手阻止漢克要挖第二勺的動作，將整碗千層麵端走：「不好吃的話不用勉強的，漢克。我本來就沒有家政模組，就算你說不好吃，我也完全……」他微微停頓了一下：「不會難過的。」

「我得承認。」漢克說：「真的不好吃。」

康納將千層麵往自己的身體更拉近一點，彷彿企圖將失敗的料理藏到桌面底下。

「但是誰都有第一次，至少我感受到你的心意了。」漢克挑眉說：「放了這麼多材料，準備起來也花了一番功夫吧，謝謝。嘿，別那個表情，小子，不然我就把那東西吃光！」

「我還有甜點。」RK800突然站起來說：「那個應該不會讓你覺得難吃，我去拿。」

康納帶著千層麵逃走，然後帶了奶凍回來，主動介紹：「用鮮奶和黑糖做的，或許不像你預期的甜，但或許……好吃？」

漢克的評價會是！

甜點勺上晃動著黑白層相間的奶凍，漢克一口含住吃下，就像康納說的，這並不算太甜，但不知為何完全足以撫慰剛才被地獄蔬菜糊輾壓過的味蕾，這簡直……是天國的滋味啊！

漢克三兩下就將這杯奶凍全部捲進肚子裡，末了他叼著湯匙笑道：

「這是我吃過最好吃的奶凍，小仿生人。」

康納也露出笑，他說：「我再做點什麼給你吃吧，漢克。」

「行啊，冰箱裡還有啥？」

「嗯──我做千層麵時每樣蔬菜只用上了一點，還剩很多呢。」康納望著漢克壓抑驚恐的表情，對他眨了下右眼：「開玩笑的。我去炒幾顆蛋還有培根給你，這不需要太久。」

「還學會戲弄我了！」老警官佯怒：「對上司尊重點！」

「明天開始你才是我的上司。」安卓重新穿上圍裙：「現在，你依舊是『漢克』。」

漢克肚子裡剩下的空位被炒蛋和肉片填滿了，看著康納提著鍋鏟一副如果他說還要就繼續接著做的樣子，他趕緊擺手：「我吃飽啦！」

「好的。」康納輕快地說，收走桌上的餐具打算清洗，就在他將碗碟放進水槽的同時，一隻大蟑螂從水龍頭後面竄了出來！

「漢克！！」康納驚跳起來往後狂退數步，漢克也被這動靜嚇了一跳，他趕緊上前一拖鞋拍過去擊殺了那隻邪惡生物，回頭一看，他的安卓已經躲在相撲後面了(還抱著狗不放)。

「牠牠牠死了嗎？」只露出頭頂的仿生人還在這麼問著。

「死得透透了。」漢克說：「你天不怕地不怕的，怎麼就怕蟑螂呢？」

不過，這點倒是有點可愛呢。

康納從相撲後面探頭，他看起來有點恍惚，邊起身邊走了兩步居然被散落在地上的狗玩具絆了下。老聖伯納犬咬住他的褲腰帶像是要阻止他跌倒，但是這麼做只是扯下了康納的褲腰帶……

♪內褲時間歡樂骰♪

伴隨著安卓顏面朝下落地的悶響，他的褲子也被狗嘴褪到大腿中段。在這件合身挺拔的深色警服底下，他居然穿著……穿著一條色彩清新純潔的藍白色條紋內褲！

內褲包裹著康納緊實的臀，漢克的眼神就像任何一個正常男人會有的反應那樣不由自主被吸引過去，誰讓它太顯眼了呢！

「漢克，幫幫我……」康納虛弱地說：「相撲，放開……」

漢克的好感上升了！另外老漢的反應：

「嘿！相撲！乖狗狗！放開……」漢克連忙過去讓還咬著安卓褲子的大狗鬆開嘴，老聖伯納一臉懵懂地走開了，漢克看著還趴在地上露內褲的康納，遲疑了一下：「呃……你受傷了嗎？可以自己起來嗎？」

他真的不是故意想看，但是康納穿藍白條紋內褲……他有自己的儲衣空間，漢克這兩年並不知道安卓裡面都穿了啥──誰會去看那那個啦，又不是變態！而且洗衣服都是康納負責的他從沒在意過……等等，鄰居都會看到他家晾了什麼吧？他的衣服，跟康納的這種內褲，一起晾？然後大家都知道，安德森家只有一個老頭跟一個外表年輕乾淨的安卓……

漢克用力摀住了臉。

「我沒事，漢克。」康納保持著趴在地上的姿勢慢慢將褲子拉起來，他還先調整了一下跟著被帶低的內褲褲頭位置，才把外面的長褲穿回去。

那個線條漂亮的窄臀被藍白條紋完全緊貼包覆，接著又蓋上深藍色的貼身警褲……漢克別開臉，不行，他真的不能再看了，一定都是單身太久的關係，他可不能對自己家的單純兩歲男性安卓產生綺思，這太……

察覺到漢克有點奇怪的康納感到十分好奇，於是他掃描了對方，發現：

漢克的褲子突起來一塊，雖然他企圖轉身掩飾，但康納已經掃描完成並得出結論，仿生人又立刻連上網路搜尋五十來歲的人類為何會突然海綿體充血的原因，但搜尋結果太多了，甚至在某些情況下還可能是因為疾病。

直接問當然是最快的，於是康納對著漢克的背影說：「我偵測到你勃起了，漢克，你現在感覺如何？」

為了先排除疾病的可能，他必須仔細詢問漢克是不是有其他地方不舒服⋯⋯結果對方聽到這一問，反應誇張地大叫：「啥！？」

「我、我、我沒！不要亂掃描！」漢克捂著褲襠動作有些滑稽地繞過康納奔進自己的房間裡，仿生人爬了起來，跟過去敲門：「漢克，我查了些資料，能夠幫你！」

「幫……幫我！？」老警官的音調拔高到有點破音：「不要從網路上看奇怪的東西！渾蛋安卓！」

康納拍他的門：「請不要諱疾忌醫，有些疾病或許與此有關！我搜尋到非常多相關論文，但你必須告訴我身體是不是還有哪裡不適以便我做初步的判斷！」

「……你所謂的『幫』，是這種幫？」

康納疑惑的聲音穿過門板鑽進人類耳中：「是啊，不然呢？」

漢克瞬間有種想把自己埋進枕頭裡悶死的衝動。

康納該怎麼說服漢克讓他檢查呢？

「你近來有沒有感到頭暈目眩？心律不整？有那裡痛？最近會不會時常突然不能自控勃起？還有──」康納在門外大聲說：「能夠正常射精嗎？量──」

「閉嘴！」漢克惱羞地吼了一聲。

「……」

「……？」

「我很抱歉。」康納說：「我完全能夠理解你不想透露個人隱私的部分，但是我是真的很擔心你，漢克。」

「呃，我……」

RK800悶悶地說：「我去洗碗了，謝謝你幫我解決蟑螂。」

漢克呆坐在床上，不該是這樣的，明明要是個愉快溫馨的夜晚才對，他卻讓康納難過了。

「康納！」行動比思考來得快，漢克立刻開門走出去，康納沒有理他，或許真的傷心了。老安德森趕緊說：「我來洗碗！蟑螂屍體還在那裡呢，你不要過去！」

康納的身體僵了一下，接著開始往後退出廚房，藏著滿眼委屈又跑去和相撲坐在一起。

噢天啊，他不知道自己這樣有多麼……可愛。漢克挺起胸感覺自己非常可靠，他清掉了水槽旁的昆蟲屍體，開始洗餐具：「抱歉小子，我不該對你大叫，但我沒有生病或不舒服，這是真的。」

「那你為什麼勃起？」康納說：「而且你現在還在充血。」

「……咳，過一陣子就正常了，我十四歲的時候就會這樣啦。」漢克胡說八道打算混過去。

「不對，人類男性處於青春期的時候，本來就很容易──」

「你現在是想說我很老嗎！」

「我沒有……」安卓抱著膝蓋：「但你現在不是青春期。」

「我單身太多年就跟青春期小鬼一樣受到一點點刺激就撐帳篷不行嗎！」漢克捨棄老臉一口氣說完，刻意迴避掉那個「刺激源」是什麼：「不要大驚小怪！」

仿生人又說：「那我可以幫你。」

「免了，我說過我沒病，把你查的資料都刪掉！」

「不是，我相信你沒生病。」康納口吻尋常地說：「我可以幫你解決長久未發洩的生理衝動……喔，雖然我沒有裝配性愛組件，但還是有一些方法可以幫你的。」

漢克失手將正在沖的碗掉進水槽，他懊惱地回過頭：「康納，給我聽好，我要鄭重告訴你，出去之後，絕對，不准，對任何人講這種話。就算發現某人老二快爆炸也不關你的事，明白嗎？老天，我以為你這兩年間常識和自我意識有增加了一點才對……你這樣會惹來危險！」

「我懂的，但是如果是漢克就沒關係。」康納點頭道：「請放心，我不會關心其他人的陰莖海綿體狀況。」

「……不我覺得你還是不懂。」

「我懂！」固執的安卓梗著脖子和他對槓。

「……算了，你懂你懂。」老安德森搖頭用哄小孩的態度敷衍地附和了他：「只要別和人亂講這種話，其他你開心就好。」

「那麼你是認可我只和你說這些了？」RK800詢問。

雖然不知道康納到底對這個話題有什麼執著，想要趕緊揭過這一頁的漢克只好說：「隨便你吧。」

康納聞言終於重新露出微笑：「我很高興，漢克，我非常期待明天開始重回警局工作。」

「我也很高興啊，」老男人擦乾手，因為康納乖巧坐著的模樣看起來太像他養的第二隻大型犬了，漢克忍不住過去揉他的頭髮：「我們會是最好的搭檔，很期待再度與你共事，小子。」

「嗯！」康納享受著被喜歡的人類撫摸的感覺，他默默將系統計畫清單裡的「工作存薪水購買家政模組」的優先度往下拉，新增「工作存薪水購買性愛組件」並將這個任務置頂。

到時候他要給漢克一個驚喜。

**最終結算：**

**漢克好感度：8.5**

**康納好感度：10**

相信康納以後會繼續努力將老漢也刷上10，開啟愛愛DLC的 ^w^


End file.
